heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Game FAQ
Make sure to update the game to the latest patch (1.20)! Chances are, your issue has already been resolved by the developers. How do I start collecting achivements? If you want to complete it without any help, try to look at some game mechanics you've frequently used throughout the storyline and think of any ways it could be an achievement. If you want direct help, go to the achievements page, and it should provide you a detailed guide. How do I win the chicken/hound dodging minigame? Well! It seems you've hit a road block on one of the dodging games. It's either the chicken minigame to get you to Snowver, or Heide's tindalos hound minigame to get her core post-game. Currently, if you fail 10 times you'll be able to skip the minigame, but here are some tips if you are absolutely determined to dominate it! * Stand in the middle and only dodge when need be. * Shift to concentrate and prevent more movement than need be. * If you're incredibly angry, try it at a later time. Do some of the other core quests. It's best done when calm and collected (no matter how much you want to absolutely crush these hounds to the ground). How do I solve the switch puzzle in the Den? To solve the switch puzzle, the sequence of switches on the Moon path should read R L L R L R L if you start the sequence from the first switch you encounter (right to left)! How do I solve Chip's running puzzles? There's too much lag between pressing the skill button and charge. When Chip hits a lever or a wall switch in the puzzles, it activates automatically. Thus, instead of pressing the confirm button, all you need to do is press (probably mash for maximum success) Chip's skill button, and immediately the direction arrow you wish to go before time runs out and the gates shut you out. You also don't need to move away from the spot you landed– immediately press the skill button and change directions while she's revving up to continue. Someone in Bowfort says I can talk to the girl in the lighthouse if I have lvl 50 Mogwai, but she's still not speaking to me despite being that level or even higher? You can't actually talk to her then – the person in Bowfort is just being a tease. You can start the quest, however, once you beat a certain spoiler character in Snowver! How do I get the True and Good endings? There is a hint about that once you actually get the B ending, but I can let you know here too. Expand for end-game spoilers: You must complete all of Choi's requests/defeat all the red-eyed clusters to obtain a specific item that deters the B ending from happening. Don't worry about having to go to a previous save to complete that– you go back to the spot you made the "error" in after the ending. What are the locations for the Tindalos pups in the post-game quest? Phrosty dog.png| Mt. Phrost Location Meatplanet dog.png| Chopskinville Location Pretorricane Dog.png| Pretorricane Location Water dog.png| Middleuge Location Los_Monstruos_Dog_Location.png| Los Monstruos Location For Jazz's postgame quest you'll need to find the hounds in the postgame den towns. They'll be a bit more well hidden now, so it ''is ''a challenge. They can be found in the following locations: * Mt. Phrost * Chopskinsville * Pretorricane * Middeluge * Los Monstruos Where do I get Core Pieces for Peppy Jack's sidequest? Who do I talk to to get these shards? * A playlist of videos going through each section can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLa1zGkYKLKSHFs9v1HEjoJyxn7yuh3Py6 * Once you reach post game you gain access to Peppy Jack's trial/questline. Going to Tiny Oni island, you will be able to hook shot across the right side of the island with pike and find a small cave where Chee is standing in front of a door. Speaking with Chee will initiate the quest as well as grant you the first shard out of 10 you will need to access the trial. * The first shard you should go for is fairly easy, simply go back to the sewer and speak with Ven who will request you find her a tiny oni friend, return to Tiny Oni Island and enter the cave containing a tiny oni sleeping on a bed, interacting with him will allow you to take him with you and bring him back to Ven. Upon giving her the oni you recieve her shard, while here you should alchemize the water and wind mog essence foods, Cetus Tepas and Gourmet Kebab respectively, as you will need them for the next step. * The next two shards you should go for are from Silk and Vice which can be found on Route 182 to the left of Long Life Diner. The will ask you to make food for them which you can alchemize from Ven's shop. Silk will want Cetus Tepas, while Vice will want a Gourmet Kebab. If you do not have the essence for the items your best bet is to do the rest of the quest-line and comeback as you will have opportunities to receive more essence from the rest of the quests. * Two more shards can be obtained by going to Tindalos and speaking with Heide and Jazz, Heide will want you to do a minigame involving dodging tindalous hounds for 1 min 30 sec. This minigame is notoriously difficult so if you are unable to do so you will be able to skip this requirement after failing 10 times. Jazz will want you to find 5 missing Tindalos hounds which can be found in the various den towns. The locations are indicated in above. * After these you will want to go speak with Ives in her cabin in Cirruwa Forest. If you have done the pocket dimension questline up to this point she will be distressed about Quinn and go to search for her in Arctario just outside of Snowver. Upon entering Quinn will challenge you to a fight, after winning they return to Ives' cabin. Speaking with Quinn will grant you her core and speaking with Frey will initiate a small quest to go fight the picnic thieves in the den towns. You will find them in houses in Middeluge, Chopskinville, and Los Monstruos. After defeating them return to Ives' cabin to receive her core. * Returning to the Ku-ji Inn head to Den Crossroads, go up into the Den Capital and take a right, you will find a small branching pathway leading to General Yorshk's barracks, speak with her until she fights you, defeating her will grant you her core shard. * The final shard is received from Zheng who can be found in Choi's cabin outside of Sunwich, speaking with her will give you a quest to find here Chumbotite ore. Simply go to Chumburg and enter the ore shop, purchase the ore and return to Zheng, this will grant you the 10th and final core shard. Category:Gameplay